Mafiatale
by scatmanking
Summary: take place in the mofia AU of undertale where sans takes his new found daughter frisk and trys to fix his home city from asgore the mofia king p.s I don't own anything the pitcher is from Google sorry about the misspell I was tierd when I up loaded
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the city for papyrus and sans. as they walk down the street they heard a gun shot "heh looks like someone is in our turf." sans said as they walked down the alleyway. when they got to the spot they saw a body of a kid with a green shirt and that who ever killed this kid ran off. "Dame it they ran away!" sans yelled then they heard some trash moved "what was that?" paps asked. as sans moved a wooden head peace they saw a kid in a ragy shirt and had a dog tag on "sans what is that thing?" then sans got close to the kid but they moved back as much as they could. "hey don't worry I won't hurt you I promise." then he took a look at the tag " _name frisk, sex female, age three"_ "uh this dog tag says this kid's name is frisk and they're just three years old." "oh a dog tag then it means that it's a puppy!" paps yelled "no paps it's a human kid." sans said as he picked frisk up "but you're right we are keeping her." then they walked home. when they got back their dad gaster was watching TV "aww sans,papyrus you're home and..." then he saw the small girl in sans's arms "sans why do you have that kid?" "well old man when me and paps were taking a walk we heard a gun fire. so naturally we whent to see who was in our turf but when we got there they already ran. we saw they killed a kid then we found frisk here hidding in some trash so we just brought her home." then sans put frisk on the ground "oh my poor child they look like they're just three you made the right choice, but we both know asgore won't like the idea of a human living in his city." "you forgot that he said that in our turf we can do anything we want even keep a human here, oh by the way you might want to back home." sans said as he hanged his cote up and his hat. "your right see you next mouth." then gaster ran off "heh anyway are you hungry kid?" frisk just nodded her head "oh I'll get the dog food!" paps said as he ran in too the kitchen "paps aging she's not a dog!" sans yelled as paps came back "here you go pup!" then he poured a bow of dog food for her. frisk just stare at him then at sans "hey I'll make you a hotdog." then he whent to the kitchen to make her some real food "sans are sure feeding a puppy a hotdog is a good idea? I'm sure that dog food is better for them!" then sans came back "for the last time they're not a dog!" sans then gave frisk five hotdogs and some milk " well no duh they're a puppy! " paps then sat down and watch as frisk ate all the hotdogs in seconds "awww poor pup mustn't have eaten in days that they ate so fast." paps cooed "heh don't worry kid well keep you safe." then as sans was about to give frisk more the phone rang "hello? what?! why the hell didn't you?! fine I'll be there soon just don't waest my time." then sans hanged up. "hey pap I'll be back in two days just keep the kid feed and give them real clothes and remember no dog food." then he walked out the door.

 **Two days later**

as sans was walking back home he had toriel with him "so then I told him to keep her fead and give her clothes." sans said as he grabbed his keys "well I can't wait to meet her." tori said. when sans opened his door they saw that frisk still looked hungry and still had only a ragy shirt that looked like a potato bag "papyrus!" sans yelled then paps walked in the living room "oh you're back I was just about to...um..." paps then was garbed by tori "why is this kid in alful clothing and looks hungry?" "well they haven't eaten there dog food." "DOG FOOD?!" then tori grabbed frisk's hand "I'll be taking her with me." then frisk got out off her grip and hid behind sans "looks like she wants just me." he said as he picked her up " _sigh_ fine but I'll be back with some clothes for her." tori then walked out "now then let's eat at grillby's!" sans said. when they got there evey monster looked at them "oh sans sir what a surprise I thought the rent wasn't till Monday?" Grill said "nan we're here for some good food and give the kid here something extra." sans said as he sat down and put frisk next to him "yes sir and what would you like?" "I'll have a burger and paps will have some spaghetti." "and what would you like young lady?" then frisk looked at sans and then back at grillby "I'll have what daddy is having." then everyone stop and looked at frisk. now one thing everyone knows that you should never call sans anything but sir or his name. as sans looked at frisk he was about to cry "heh we only be together for two days and you're already calling me dad heh that's just so dame cute. OK then I'll be your daddy." sans said as he gave frisk a kiss on the head "well then I'll get your orders now." then grillby walked in to the kitchen "so you can talk?" paps asked then frisk just gave him a smile "bro I think they can barely speak." sans said as grillby came back. "well have this to go I think tori is back at our houes." then they whent home. when they got back sans was right tori did came back "where were you?" she asked as she put the bag of clothes down "we whent to get food and if you have a problem with it then tuff luck." sans then opened his door "here sweetheart ware this and I'll throw away this old thing." tori said as she lead frisk in the bathroom. after frisk got out here look thanks to toriel was very cute. she looked like a school girl "you look her cute kid." sans said as he lite a caogare and smoke some. frisk gave her dad a smile and started to eat "so what is your plan to this child?" tori asked "first off I'm keeping her since she calls me dad and second you're going out be her mom if you like it or not." then tori just looked at him "heh I have no problem being her mom but is it OK with her?" then her question was then when's frisk gave her a hug and said "I love you mommy." tori felt like she was about to cry. "heh guess you have your answer. see you tomorrow with your stuff." then paps looked at his brother "wait what about here turf?" "I'll still have it it's just that I'm going to live here now." tori said as she was walking out the door.


	2. fish smell

It been only three days since tori moved in with sans and paps but something didn't felt right.

"here kid try this." sans said as he gave frisk a spoon full of yoget then frisk mad a happy face "heh you like this huh. how about some lemon juice?" the she made a soure face "hehe OK how about chill powder?" then frisk started to fan there mouth. "sans what are you and pup up two?" "first off bro I thought you now know that frisk isn't a dog? and second I'm seen what she likes and not." the sans gave her some nicecream "well yes I do know that she is not a dog but I call her pup because it's her new nickname!" then sans gave the spoon to frisk "heh OK that sounds nice but tell tori first before she gets angry." then frisk tried to give paps some nicecream "aww she's trying to feed me some nicecream!" paps said.

then tori came in "papyrus phone for you." then paps got up from he's site and walked out "so what are you two doing?" she asked as she sat done where papyrus was "oh nothing trying to see what she likes and not." then frisk grabbed her adobeted mothers hand "haha that sounds nice." then paps came back with a panic face "whoa what's the matter?" sans asked "undyne and asgore are coming over to check how are things here and they'll be here in a few minutes." the both sans and tori got up "what but we were going to do that tomorrow!" then he picked up frisk and put her in her room "listen to me daddy and mommy are going to need you to stay quite for a little OK?" then frisk gave him a tumbs up.

Pas sans got back in the living room undyne and asgore were just let in "undyne and godfather asgore what a surprise." sans said "shut up sans we hared that you have a human kid here!" undyne said "yea well we do but asgore here said we're allowed to keep humans here!" Tori yelled as she tried to grab her ralvalver out "actually undyne they're right so if I hear you try and do something stupid you may not like what might happed." asgore said as her grabbed undyne's throat and choking her a little "uhrahgtt (I don't now how to tipe this)" then he let go "now with that out of the way we just need to know if you've seen this kid." then he hand out a pitcher of chara "I know this kid." sans said "and where is he?" then paps looked away "he's dead we heard a gun fire and found him dead." "well good thing then because that kid was a killer." then asgore started to turn and leave "wait what do you mean?" "sigh look they'd killed a lot of monsters and humans." then both him and undyne left.

"heh that was scary." sans said as he sat down "you're right but why would anyone want to kill a kid?" tori asked as paps whent to get frisk "hell if I know but what asgore said is true then they had a good reason then." then tori looked a way and out the window "so do you think they saw frisk?" "no, because if they did then we've then have two dead kid." then frisk ran in "but if they did and didn't have time and tries... heh well let's not think of it." then sans gave frisk a hug.

at grillby's a monster with a brown coat and hat walked in "may I help you?" grillby asked "yes I'm looking for a kid with a green shirt and red eyes." then another monster that had little horns looked at him "well ya to late k-kid." then the trench coat looked at him "and may I ask why?" "men because I killed him!" then the room want silent "was there anyone there with you?" then the drunk monster looked away he knew frisk was there but knew they were just an orphan before sans and papyrus kept them "n-no sir it was just me and the kid." then the trench coat monster just stare at him "then if you're telling the truth then you're the one I have to kill." then he pulled out his gun. "I don't think so not in my bar!" grillby yelled as him and the rest of the bar pulled out their weapons out "hmm...fine you win." the he dropped his gun "now feel us why you want to kill him." "because that kid who was known as chara was an orphan boy who I was watching be for he ran off." then asgore and undyne walked in and saw that everyone was pointing a guy at someone "what the hell is going on here?!" then grillby could them what happened and also pointed their guns at him.

"awww come on! really? why are you helping them this guy killed a kid!" then undyne shoot his right knee "because that kid was a killer!" then as this unknown monster grabbed his knee asgore grabbed his hat and took it off to show that this monster was a huge flower "Mr flowey I should have known it was you. heh only a demon can love another demon." then he looked at grillby who had his shotgun and then he pulled the trigger *bang* *splat* then flowey's brans were all over the floor "great now I have to clean that up before tomorrow." grill said as he put his gun back "and why's that?" undyne asked "because the rent is tomorrow." "is sans good with your rent?" asgore asked "why yes sir he is." then grill left to get a mop and bucket.

back at the apartment where sans and his weird family live, sans was watching his show while tori was cooking dinner and frisk was drawing. paps was out doing some "bisness" as frisk was draw away sans sometimes looked at them and back before they noticed "dinner is done!" tori yelled "heh can't wait." sans said as he got up and picked up frisk. after dinner frisk showed her drawings to her adopted father "heh nice wo..." then he want silent the drawlings were sans but he was warring a blue jacket and black shorts and pink slippers "frisk tell me where did you saw me warring this?" sans asked as his eye sockets turned very dark "Ummm in a dream." frisk said "well don't show anyone eles these ok?" then sans got up and walked away.


	3. Little thing

Hey guys its going to take me a wile before the next chapter will be up but I am working on it


	4. I tryed my best

Sans was acting starng lately after frisk shows him her drawings "sans are you ok?" Paps asked "huh oh yea I'm fine just have something on my mind." Sans said "well then say what been trbuling you." "Paps its nothing anyway I have to head to grillby's to get his rent." then sans put on his suit and hat and walked down to grillby's.

when sans got there grillby was talking to someone "I'm telling you that there is other versions of us!" yelled a back hourn monster "look I think you had a little too much." then sans cut grillby off "he's right." then grillby and the monster looked at him "but they are called timelines and that they all are different in some way." then sans sat down "here you go." grilb said as he gave sans the money for the rent "how do you know?" asked the monster "because all sans's know about and about each other. and there is a place where we can all meet and hang." "why are you telling us this?" Grilb asked "no just you." then sans shot the hourned monster "I told flowely to stay away from here and the Same gos to his guys." then sans looked at the body "hey grillby get me a ketchup bottle." then grillby did as he was told.

"sans may I ask why did you told me about the timelines?" grillby asked as he gave sans his ketchup "because you're my friend and also I needed to talk to someone who won't ask me to give them prof." then sans started to drink the ketchup "does anyone else know?" "yea my dad but like me all versions of him know." "hmm anyway sans I have to close for the night." "yea ok and also see if your daughter can't baby site frisk next Wednesday." "sure" then sans started to head back home.

as sans was walking a copel of monsters followed him a bit before one of them grabbed his shoulder "well well well why if it isn't mister big shot sans!" one of them said "look I already killers someone to night and I'm sure that you don't want to die." sans said "heh and that's why we're going to end you." said another one then sans looked around "heh sorry you little shit no one is around." "heh good." the five gasterblasters appeared "because I don't need anyone to see this." then the gasterblasters fired and evaporated them "heh some people never know the kind of shit I go thought." the he continued to walk home.

when he got home sans was jumped by frisk "whoa hey kid I didn't mean to make you scared I was only go for a few minutes." then paps walked in "aww sans there you are I need you to help me move my gun rake near my bed." "heh nope problem paps."

 **I know this was short but its all I could think of off the spot I'm very sorry but I tryed my best to make a new chapter but hey I did made a new one and here it is**


End file.
